Cup
by fishnetfairy03
Summary: HPDM slash, oneshot. Draco catches the snitch at the Quidditch world cup, he and Harry celebrate off-pitch


Magic and emotion and power coursed through his veins and made his fingertips crackle with electricity and small bolts of lightning. He had caught the snitch and they had won the Quidditch world cup, he could only function on autopilot as he landed and hugged his team members in congratulations. His eyes searched the crowds for the messy brunette hair he knew so well and almost missed him as he ducked under the railings to make his way calmly down to the pitch. He was dragged back by the two beaters and hoisted aloft to be flown around and to generally parade him to the excited fans. Draco wanted nothing more than to be alone with Harry, the sheer emotion of winning had aroused him and his magic sparked as if it wanted to escape.

* * *

Harry stood silently in the shelter where the reverses and the coach normally sat as he waited for the rowdy celebrations to die down a bit on the pitch, and watched as the Irish team trudged dejectedly into their changing rooms, the game had been close, Great Britain wouldn't have won without the points from Draco catching the snitch. The team knew this also and had hoisted Draco on the beaters shoulders and flew him on laps of the pitch to the crowds delight. Harry knew that it would take an age before the team had calmed down enough to be sensible. They all stood respectfully enough while the speeches were made and the trophy was presented, but then everything descended into chaos again as Harry continued to watch in silence. He was joined in the dugout by some of the other partners of the team; they all hugged briefly but were all yearning for their partners to join them.

* * *

Draco shuffled from foot to foot on the podium as the speeches were delivered; his cock throbbed but was trapped too tightly by his protective gear and chafed against the rough woollen texture. He barely remembered to clap at the appropriate times and smile and cheer when he was handed the trophy as captain. He decided that there would be a team photo and then the press and interviews could wait, he needed to be with Harry before he could think clearly. The team formed a semicircle around him as he raised the trophy aloft, several photos were taken in various poses, he managed to sneak away from the gossipy team as they started the party on the pitch with crates of champagne and the wives had invaded too, the crowds were departed and so no one saw as he reached the pitch edge and grabbed Harry's hand roughly and dragged him down the tunnel into the changing rooms decorated with inspiring phrases and magical photos of great Quidditch players of the past, the colour scheme a vivid collaboration of red, blue and white, no other colours could be seen.

"Congratulations love." Harry purred into Draco's ear as they entered the room. Draco grunted as he spun around and captured Harry's lips with his own and pushed him back into the door that had swung shut behind them. Harry could feel the power and magic from Draco and pulled him closer hungrily.

"Need you." Draco whispered thickly as he fumbled with the leather straps of his gear, Harry's fingers slid under Draco's hands and undid the straps slowly, as if he was teasing Draco, then slid the bright blue woollen trousers down to his knees to expose Draco's swollen cock. Draco hissed as it bobbed freely after being confined and small sparks jumped around his fingertips in anticipation, he stepped even closer to Harry and wormed one hand up under his jumper to touch bare flesh as the other worked at Harry's zip. Harry gasped at the electricity that tingled at his side and felt as though nothing would ever be this good again. Draco growled predatorily as he ripped Harry's trousers when he couldn't make his fingers undo them, then rutted forward so their cocks rubbed together and created another kind of electricity between them. Harry moaned and let his head fall back to lean on the door and Draco forced Harry's legs apart so far that his knees buckled and his weight was entirely supported by Draco.

"Now." Harry murmured into the crackling air. Draco roughly entered Harry with no preparation, who gave a twisted moan and his fingers scrabbled against the smooth door to try and find something to grip onto. Draco worked quickly, his hips fluidly banged Harry into the door as he gripped Harry's sides tightly enough to leave a mark without the magic which Harry could feel as it burnt his skin, but he didn't care as Draco had found his prostate and repeatedly hit it. Harry's head bounced off the door and he screamed in pleasure. They had never had sex like this before and Harry could only imagine it was because of the sheer emotion and power that Draco had experienced on the pitch when he had caught the snitch, few people could have experienced that and kept on as if nothing had changed. The emotion and need that coursed through Draco meant that it did not take long for him to reach a climax and by that point Harry had felt the power leak into him and could feel similar emotions in his own veins. Harry could feel Draco's cock twitch inside him and knew that he was about to come, then he felt the familiar pull in his stomach as his own cock tightened. They both gave tortured yells as they came, Harry's head relaxed to fall onto Draco's shoulder as he held the blonde man tightly to him. Harry regained the use of his legs and straightened up slowly as Draco stepped back.

"Wow." Was all Harry could manage with a large grin. Draco looked at him and grinned back. "Draco, you won the world cup." Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry silent again.

"We have to clean up, they'll want photos of me with the team, me on my own, me with the snitch, me with you." He ended quietly with a small smile.

"You think they missed us?" Harry asked after he cast cleaning charms.

"I don't think they'll mind if they did, there's going to be a very big party." Draco had recovered enough of his finger use to redo the leather fixings, "But my favourite part was that bit." He grinned at Harry and winked. "Come on then, and fix your hair."


End file.
